DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's Description) This project proposes to conduct two pilot studies on the hearing and speech intelligibility skills of young males with fragile X syndrome. The specific objectives are to determine if atypical peripheral hearing, auditory brainstem responses, and higher auditory processing skills are displayed in males with fragile X syndrome, and to determine the phonologic, prosodic, segmental, and oral-motor factors that affect the speech intelligibility of young males with fragile X syndrome. In Study 1, the investigators hypothesize that males with fragile X syndrome, compared to typically developing controls, will display normal peripheral and brainstem measures of hearing, and will show poorer higher auditory processing for recognizing speech in noise than in quiet. In Study II, the investigators hypothesize that males with fragile X syndrome will show poorer speech intelligibility in conversational speech due to phonological errors, prosodic features, segmental features, and oral-motor skills.